


Someone's Blood Is Going To Boil

by Aziord



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, im a sucker for the blackrom ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziord/pseuds/Aziord
Summary: Madara gets his dumb ass shot in a magic au.





	Someone's Blood Is Going To Boil

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was a gift for my friend aisu who drew me some awesome tobirama art on the naruto amino

Tobirama snapped his book shut in anger at the third incessant knock to his front door. Everyone knew three o'clock was his prime studying time ― who would've dared to bother him at this point in time?  
  
With a huff, he pushed away from his desk, a few cups rattling dangerously close to the edge from the pressure. It would've disastrous if the contents had actually spilled, but Tobirama was prepared to catch them with a swing of his hand if need be. It's not as if his cat hasn't attempted to knock them over countless times already.  
  
Another harsh knock on his door once again brought back Tobirama's glare with full force. It couldn't have been Hashirama or Mito ― they were out of town for a political meeting of some sort. Tobirama didn't pay too much attention, seeing as his brother had decided to ramble the details during his last study time. In hindsight, Tobirama slightly regretted that, but he wasn't about to contact the other for details, his pride wouldn't allow him to.  
  
Taking a hold of the doorknob to the entrance of his apartment, he wretched the door open, glower on his face menacing. He momentarily contemplated the amusing thought of dropping water on whoever was waiting on him. However, seeing as it could be an official of some sort who had come by on important business, that route would have ended with Tobirama in a terrible position.  
  
Upon coming into eye contact with Madara, Tobirama's face turned from that of a harsh glare to what he saw as a more appropriate facial expression ― one that would most likely set the Uchiha on fire if Tobirama was more attuned to that element.

"Madara." Tobirama stated in a flat tone. The other must hold a death wish of some sort to be showing up at this time.

If Tobirama hadn't known Madara so well, he might say that, well, the Uchiha just  _flinched_  at his words.

"Tobirama," Madara started before placing a hand on the door frame, attempting to look over the taller's shoulder. "Is your brother here?"

Tobirama bristled at that. The other had bothered him just to find out where  _Hashirama_ was? Unconsciously, he was aware of the sound of cups rattling behind him as his temper grew. 

"You might have forgotten due to your lack of intelligence, but I have multiple brothers. I assume you mean Hashirama, though, and he's out of town." Tobirama paused, considering if it was worth it or not to provoke the other further. "It's sad to see you trailing after him and he doesn't even tell you where he's going."

Madara's brows furrowed in irritation at the comment, opening his mouth to respond in backlash before he, well, he flinched again. 

Tobirama's eyebrows flew to his hairline in disbelief. That wasn't just a flinch ― it was more like a wince.

Madara screwed his eyes shut before exhaling deeply. "No, not Hashirama. One of your others ― Itama I believe? The one gifted at medical magic like Mito?"

"Why would. . ." Tobirama's expression twisted to confusion until he finally moved his sights to Madara's right arm hugging onto his side like it was a lifeline. Despite the shadow's of the dark blue cloth hiding most of the damage, Tobirama could make out the fabric had been stained by a deep crimson, causing the clothing to usher a purple hue. The Senju glanced up at Madara in alarm. "What the hell happened?"

"I got shot, what else does it look like?" Madara spit out.

It took a moment for Tobirama to register the answer, causing him to stared blankly at Madara, the latter of which was leaning more heavily onto the door frame as time passed.  
  
"So you're telling me, you got shot, even when you very well could've stopped the bullet?"  
  
"Don't phrase it that way, Senju. It sounds condescending."  
  
The taller of the two tightened his grip on the doorknob, considering if it was worth it or not to slam the door in the face of the Uchiha. Hashirama would certainly throw a fit if he found out Tobirama had let his best friend die in an apartment complex. "I hate you, you know that right?"  
  
Madara rolled his eyes. "Duly noted. Now can you let me in before I bleed out in the hallway?"

Tobirama sighed in exasperation, moving away from the doorway while swinging the door further ajar. "I'm going to call Itama. Do _not_  stain anything with blood, or you're paying for my new furniture," he threatened.

He stalked away from the shorter of the pair, intent on finding his phone. The sooner the Uchiha was out of his hair, the better.

After procuring his phone from his desk, Tobirama was quick to call his younger brother and press the device to his ear. The dial rung twice before Itama picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"It's Tobirama. Is there any way you can make it to my apartment in less than fifteen minutes?"

 _"Yeah, no problem. I was already at ―"_ Itama cut himself off. _"Nevermind. Anyhow, I'll be there. But if you don't mind me asking, why the rush?"_

"I currently have an Uchiha bleeding out on my couch due to his pure stupidity and I want him gone as fast as possible. Think you can heal him for me?"

If Tobirama heard a irritated, "Hey!" from said Uchiha, he pretended to not notice.

There was a shuffling noise in the background before Itama's voice faded back into the call. _"Uchiha? What did Madara do this time?"_

Tobirama's eyebrows raised in surprise. Itama couldn't have guessed it was Madara currently injured unless he knew Izuna was fine. "Itama are you with―"

_"I have to go, brother! I'll be over in a few!"_

Swearing under his breath, Tobirama placed the silent phone back on his desk. Itama had hung up on him!

"Brother troubles?"

 Tobirama glanced at a smirking Madara, the latter of which had an arm slung across the back of the couch while the other was still snugly fit against his injured side.

"Itama will be here soon," Tobirama padded over to the couch, crossing his arms. "In the meantime, hurry up and take off your shirt."

Madara's face shifted into alarm. " _What?_ "

Rolling his eyes, Tobirama tugged the Uchiha's arm away from his wound. "I can stop the bleeding until Itama gets here, I know enough about medical magic for that. Now remove your shirt so I can look at the wound."

Grumbling, Madara shucked his shirt off in one quick motion, grunting in pain after he dropped it to the ground and resettled himself back onto the cushions. "Fuck, that hurt."

Tobirama snorted, "No shit." He then moved his sights to the bloody mess that was Madara's side. His shirt had managed to soak up the majority of blood, but the wound still hadn't clot yet, and probably wouldn't without stitches. That, or someone like Itama came along to close it.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital or burn the wound to close?" Tobirama questioned, moving his hands to the wound and slowly letting his magic seep into the injury, mending what he could. Judging by Madara's face of discomfort, Tobirama was doing a rather shitty job, but it was better than the Uchiha loosing more blood.

Madara exhaled, attempting to relax at the ache of Tobirama's coarse magic kneading him together. "Do you not know how much it hurts to cauterize a wound? Aside from that, you were much closer than a hospital, and last time I was there I melted every needle they tried to stitch me up with."

"They didn't send you to a medical magic user?"

"Eventually, they did," Madara snorted at the memory. "There were so few of them that they were busy dealing with more serious patients first before the nurses finally figured I needed magic attention."

Tobirama paused, letting his magic fade out. "Relax more, I can feel your magic grating against mine. I can't heal you if you keep doing that."

Madara sent the taller male a glare. "I wouldn't keep doing it if _you_ weren't being so aggressive with yours. I'm starting to think I like the idea of bleeding out on your couch waiting for your brother more than having you do this in the meantime."

"Pompous ass," Tobirama scowled before resuming his previous activity, albeit a tad more gentle. "I'm starting to think you got shot just for your attitude alone."

The gradual lapse of Madara's magic against the Senju's caused Tobirama to unwind a tad. It was rather comforting.

"I got shot because I was  _distracted_. Hashirama called to tell me Mito and him were secretly getting married―"

Tobirama's magic went haywire, water spilling from his hands instead of its pure form that was originally being used to heal Madara. "Ow, fuck!" Madara yowled, rapidly sitting up to clutch his wet side.

" _That asshole!_ "

Madara's eyes widened at his mistake. "Wh― hold on Tobirama! I'm sure he was going to call you after your study time, he knows you hate to be interrupted!"

The water falling from Tobirama's hand slowed to a drizzle at Madara's words. "Maybe so. I'll confront him later, once you're out of my apartment."

Tobirama took a deep breath and watched as Madara settled back onto the couch with a wince. "I'm sorry for that. Let's move onto something else before I accidentally drown you, no matter how much I'd love to do that," Tobirama smirked. "Who shot you?"

Madara paused, falling silent until Tobirama once again started healing the now reopened wound. "It was another anti-magic member. I'm lucky the bullet went through me so I don't have to get it removed."

"You― It went through you?" Tobirama exclaimed. "I didn't realize you were bleeding from the back too! My couch is going to be stained!"

Snorting, Madara leveled the albino male with a flat stare. "You aren't concerned with the increasing number of attacks on magic users and instead are worried about your couch?"

"No, I'm just concerned about both. I just can't believe someone was idiotic enough to shoot you in broad daylight. Where are they now?" Tobirama deadpanned.

Madara hummed, using his free arm to tap his chin in thought. "I left him wrapped in a heated chain and left a seal on him. The M.P.O. should find him with a sealed note about what happened and to contact me whenever needed."

Tobirama sighed in exasperation, "God, you're such an idiot sometimes."

The room was laced in comfortable silence before Madara spoke. "Tobirama Senju, are you growing _fond_ of me?" He smirked.

Said man ripped his hands away from Madara, expression appalled. " _What?_ No! I hate you!"

Before Madara could respond with another jeer, the front door burst open, Itama rushing in. "What happened?"

"Oh thank God," Tobirama swiftly stood, shuffling away from the Uchiha. "I'm going to my room to read. Please hurry up and fix him and get him out, Itama."

 

 

"Please don't kill Hashirama once he gets back from his honeymoon, okay Tobirama?" Itama pleaded, standing by the open door.

Said male crossed his arms and huffed. "We'll see."

"I'd like my best friend alive for the next few years, thank you very much!" The now-clothed Madara quipped from the couch.

Tobirama sighed, "All right, bye now Itama." He paused, before smirking. "Tell Izuna I said hi."

"Me too!" Madara shouted from the couch.

Itama squeaked, "How―"

Tobirama shrugged. "You're wearing one of his shirts."

At Itama's flabbergasted face, Tobirama gave a throaty laugh a swung the door closed.

"That was rude, wasn't it?" Madara commented after a beat.

Once again Tobirama shrugged, padding to sit next to Madara on the couch. "He deserves it for hanging up on me."

Madara quirked an eyebrow. "Didn't take you for the revenge type."

Tobirama leered, "Who says you know me?"

"Says the fact I've known you since you tried to kill me as a kid and also I've been stuck in your apartment for a few hours and you have yet to kick me out." Madara replied.

The albino male sighed, leaning back into the cushions. "Are we going to continuously flirt like this or are you going you ever going to take me to dinner?"

Madara smirked, "I was thinking more along the lines of we try to kill each other and somehow end up in each other's beds later. That's how this works, yes?"

"I feel as if somehow Hashirama would protest to us ending up together like that."

"Ugh," Madara's face twisted in repulsion, "Please don't bring up your brother while we're flirting." 

Tobirama turned to face the Uchiha, "Duly noted. Can I kiss you now, because the tension that has been in the room since you arrived has been killing me."

Instead of gracing the other with a response, Madara reached over and brought Tobirama's lips to his.

Tobirama pulled away after a moment, "I still hate you, you know?"

Madara smirked. "Keep telling yourself that," he spoke before leaning back in.


End file.
